


Harmony

by ionia



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionia/pseuds/ionia
Summary: Original posting date: Dec 2, 2013.ExplicitPorn. Clark’s powers. Bottom Bruce.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133990
Kudos: 13





	Harmony

Sometimes the world was quiet, even to Clark. The watchtower would be manned by J’onn, assisted by one of their other team members, Dick and Damian would take care of Gotham. Tim would join them. Those were the times that Superman and Batman could take a night off, and Clark and Bruce would take it slow.

So now Bruce was looming above him in the faint light of a single bedside lamp, slowly lowering himself onto Clark. He was looking up at Bruce and smiling, his hands placed behind his head, because Bruce had commanded him to _Lie down_ and _Stay still, I’ll do the work._ Clark had obeyed, of course, because nothing is more beautiful than Bruce Wayne, riding the hell out of him, tumbling over small growls of pleasure and moaning his name.

Still, when Bruce was almost all the way down and he felt him clench the tiniest bit, he brushed a hand up his thigh, ran circles on his hip with a thumb. Bruce swatted it away and dropped down to Clark’s level. “Said, don’t move.”

Oh, so it was going to be one of those nights. Bruce would just sit on him, slowly stroking himself and torturing Clark with the sight of it, feeling his orgasm building inside him, inside Bruce. It would end when Bruce came or was too turned on to think and tell him to just f _ucking move already!_

Not tonight. He hooked an arm around Bruce’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, felt the resistance, but when he pushed his tongue in, Bruce started sucking on it, and then on his lower lip. He nibbled a trail up to Bruce’s ear, whispered: “Change of plans, honey. We do this together.”

Bruce breathed out and relaxed, and when Clark let go of him, he slowly sat back up, trailing his hands over Clark’s torso. His fingers closed around Clark’s, thumbing his palm lightly, following the lines there. Somehow, Bruce’s faint and fleeting touches made him even harder. “God, you fucking tease,” Clark said, and Bruce grinned down at him, but then he finally – finally, started to move, dragging Clark’s fingers up and placing them on his hip. Clark’s other hand trailed up his thigh once more, and he began guiding him up and down.

They moved slowly, but steady, hands touching where they could reach. Bruce began stroking himself and Clark joined him there too, precum already leaking onto Clark. Sweat trickled down Bruce’s temples and over his neck. He wanted to lick it. He should lick it. But he couldn’t bring himself to sit up, not being able to see Bruce in all his glory anymore.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Bruce.” His voice was hoarse.

A low chuckle. “When am I not?”

They didn’t get to joke like this. Not usually. But once a month or so, they could afford it. _“Never.”_

He dragged his feet backward and bent his knees, started moving his own hips, plunging upwards into the darkness that was Bruce. Bruce moaned loudly with the sudden change in pace and angle and he had to steady himself with his hands on either side of Clark’s head. “Hnnf …y-yes. Harder.”

Clark alternated between quick, shallow thrusts and deep, slow strokes, and Bruce was practically bouncing up and down, biting his lower lip, his cock slapping on Clark’s abdomen and panting out when Clark went slower. He felt the muscles of Bruce’s ass clench around him and knew he had to be close to coming, and Clark was almost there, too, just a little more… Almost. Almost. Al- Just- the drop of sweat on Bruce’s neck suddenly seemed to slow down and every sound drowned out. He heard a loud tick, followed by an echo, and it wasn’t before he heard it again that he realized it was the clock on the nightstand. Then he looked up at Bruce, drenched in sweat and their combined, heavy scent, his face contorted in something between pleasure and pain, felt his fingers pressing into his arms. Slowly, too goddamn slow, he began to understand. And then he heard it. It came from far, so far. As if it was from the other side of the earth. _“Clark. Clark... Stop.”_

His orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, accentuated with one final roll of his hips into Bruce, who came in a perfect clot of white fluttering through the dark space of the bedroom. It trickled down onto his stomach, where it turned cold quickly. Bruce yanked Clark’s hands off his hips and scrambled to the other side of the bed and off of it. Clark let his hands fall back on the bed and tried to steady his breath.

“Bruce. Sorry, Bruce. Sorry, I – Shit,” he began while scooting over to Bruce, and slid down onto the floor to sit next to him, but not too close. “Fuck. I’m sorry, Bruce, I didn’t mean to – “ Bruce stared straight ahead and didn’t move. Clark cautiously, hesitantly laid his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Bruce swallowed. “I… I’m fine. You scared me.”

“I’m sorry. I promise it won’t—“

“Because I couldn’t reach you,” Bruce cut through.

“I shouldn’t lose control like that.”

“No.” Bruce turned to look at Clark. “It felt good.” Barely a whisper. He had expected Bruce to get mad, yell at him, stay quiet… or even get out the kryptonite, but this… confession came as a surprise. A really nice surprise though, because Clark had just lived through one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced.

“Really? We could…”

“… try again sometime. In a more controlled environment.”

Clark nodded. “Different position?”

“Yes. And I’d appreciate a little warning before you vibrate the hell out of me.”

Clark cupped Bruce’s face then, thumbed his cheek. Bruce leaned in and closed the distance, their lips meeting briefly, but their foreheads touching much longer.


End file.
